


Un día en la feria

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Sherlock Being a Good Brother
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Xedra tuvo una idea en el grupo Mystrade is our Division: FanFiction Writers and readers: Greg va a una feria en su día libre y se encuentra con Mycroft y Rossie. Culparla a ella ;)





	Un día en la feria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xedra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/gifts).



> Todo propiedad de Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss

Greg esquivó riéndose, otro grupo de niños, rodeando otro puesto de palomitas, cuando una cabeza de rizos rubios chocó contra sus piernas. Tambaleándose ligeramente sujetó a la pequeña para evitar su caída antes de poder verla realmente. Empezó a disculparse cuando una voz inconfundible le hizo alzar la cabeza.  
\- ¡Rosamund! ¡Te he dicho que no te alejes!  
Mycroft se detuvo, sorprendido, ante la mirada igualmente sorprendida del detective. Greg bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la cara, ligeramente asustada, de Rosmund Watson.   
\- ¡Hola, bichito!  
La niña no respondió a su sonrisa cómo solía hacer. En lugar de eso se escabulló para aferrarse a las piernas de Mycroft.  
\- ¡No me vas a llevar a casa! Estoy con el tío Mycroft. Tío Sherlock prometió que pasaría el día con él.  
La niña se abrazó aún más al pelirrojo, que le acariciaba la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al estupefacto Lestrade. Con un suspiro, finalmente se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de la niña, que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos de par en par.  
\- Vamos, Rosamund. Nadie va a llevarte a ningún sitio. Observa al Detective Inspector Lestrade y dime qué ves.  
La niña pareció relajarse ante el toque y el tono de Mycroft.  
\- No lleva la ropa que suele llevar cuando viene a casa por trabajo. Él no usa vaqueros ni cazadora, no parece serio.  
\- Muy bien. Qué más.  
\- No se ha afeitado. Así que debe ser su día libre. Él se arregla mucho para trabajar.  
\- ¿Y qué nos dice su lenguaje corporal?  
La niña observó a Greg frunciendo el ceño.  
\- No está tenso, no aprieta la mandíbula cómo cuando él y tío Sherlock buscan a alguien. Y no me tiró cuando choqué contra él. Así que no iba corriendo ni andando deprisa.   
\- Bien, está relajado y paseando. ¿Sería esa su actitud si estuviera en una feria llena de niños buscando a una niña para llevársela?  
Rosamund pareció deliberar antes de negar con la cabeza.  
\- Bien, ¿qué te parece si saludas al detective Lestrade cómo se merece y luego vamos a esos autos de choque?  
Al fin tranquila, la pequeña sonrió antes de saludarle.  
\- Hola, tío Greg.   
\- Hola, Rosie. ¿Disfrutando de la feria?  
Mientras hablaba le dirigió a Mycroft una mirada confusa que el hombre pareció entender, ya que asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y apoyó la mano en su hombro.  
\- ¡Si! Hemos estado en la noria y ahora vamos a los coches de choque, y después el tío Mycroft dice que podré comer algodón de azúcar y....  
La niña se detuvo bruscamente, mirando a Mycroft, quien la alentó con la cabeza a continuar, con una sonrisa suave que Greg nunca le había visto.  
\- Tío Greg es amigo de papá. Y papá no quiere que tome algodón de azúcar antes de la comida...  
\- Bueno, será un algodón de azúcar pequeño, y estoy seguro de que a tu tío Gregory no le importará guardarnos el secreto.  
Oír el nombre completo de Greg la hizo reír.  
\- ¡Nadie lo llama así! Es Greg, o Graham, o Gavin cuando tío Sherlock está siendo un poco infantil. ¿Por qué lo llamas así?  
\- Es su nombre. ¿De qué otra forma debería llamarlo?. También te llamo Rosamund,¿no? ¿Qué decimos de los nombres?  
\- Tu nombre es tu primera posesión y es lo que te diferencia de los demás. Nadie puede quitártelo. ¿Os conocíais?  
Mycroft y Greg compartieron una mirada.  
\- Si, tu tío y yo somos viejos conocidos.  
\- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Crees qué podemos confiarle el secreto?  
Greg sintió la mirada de Mycroft atravesarle cómo si pudiera ver su alma. Era increíble darse cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos eso ojos.   
\- Si. Creo que podemos. El detective Lestrade es, sin duda, una de las personas más confiables que he conocido nunca.  
Buscó algún rastro de burla, pero no había nada, y sintió un calor desconocido crecer dentro de su estómago. Era extraño, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, ver a Mycroft tan relajado. Su pelo, libre de productos, se ensortijaba ligeramente con tonos cobrizos. Había cambiado su traje de tres piezas por unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca con americana. Era cómo siempre había imaginado que sería el hombre bajo la armadura.  
\- Ya que los tres estamos paseando, ¿qué tal si lo hacemos juntos? Es mucho más cómodo que ir encontrándonos cada pocos metros y terminar hartos de saludarnos.  
Rossie aplaudió entusiasmada y empezó a arrastrarlos hasta las atracciones, enumerándoles todo lo que quería hacer y todos los sitios a los que quería subir. Los dos hombres la seguían sin hablar, sonriendo levemente y algo perdidos en sus recuerdos. No fue hasta que Rossie estuvo asegurada en el tiovivo que Greg se atrevió a hablar.  
\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
\- Si...  
\- Creía que no ibas por Baker Street.  
\- No lo hago. Pero eso no impide que parte de Baker Street venga a mi.  
Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin quitar la vista de la niña que los saludaba a cada vuelta y Greg aprovechó para mirarlo mientras recordaba los días tras Sherrinford. Cómo Mycroft se fue alejando de su hermano y la pequeña familia que había creado con sus amigos y conocidos. Al fin le dio la libertad que tanto exigía, y al alejarse del asesor, él también se había alejado de Greg.  
\- Sherlock no te dejó irte demasiado lejos, ¿ verdad?  
Mycroft soltó una breve carcajada, sonriendo con cariño.  
\- Típico, ¿verdad? Le das lo que quiere y resulta que ya no lo quiere. Después de Sherrinford...- Suspiró, cómo sosteniendo un debate interno. Cuando el silencio se alargó tanto que Greg pensó que no volvería a decir nada, prosiguió- después de Sherrinford me replantee muchas cosas. Y decidí que era inútil tratar de controlarlo todo. Podía pasar el resto de mi vida vigilando a Eurus, vigilando a Sherlock, tratando de mantenerlos a salvo. Pero daría igual. Ellos harían lo que quisieran, y yo... Simplemente decidí hacerme a un lado. Parecía lo mejor. Sherlock tenía muchas cosas por las que mantenerse con vida: Eurus, John, Rosmund. Sus amigos. Su trabajo contigo. Estaría a salvo.  
\- Pero él no estaba de acuerdo.  
\- ¿¡Y cuándo está Sherlock de acuerdo en algo conmigo!?  
Los dos se rieron mientras Rossie los saludaba gritando de alegría.  
\- No. Se presentó en casa una noche, un año después, con Rosmund. El doctor Watson tenía una guardia y la niña se negaba a dormirse. Recordó que solía leerles a él y a Eurus antes de dormir. Recordaba muchas cosas...- la sonrisa de Mycroft era triste, perdido en sus recuerdos también. Negó con la cabeza, volviendo a tomar el control.- Empezó a venir regularmente. Sólo, o con la niña. Por alguna extraña razón, ella me quiere. Y debo reconocer que disfruto de su compañía. Es una chica muy lista. Más que la mayoría de mis compañeros. Sherlock sigue irrumpiendo en mi casa al menos una vez a la semana. O en mi oficina. O se inventa problemas sobre los que consultarme. No he vuelto a ver al doctor Watson. Ni he querido volver a Baker Street. No tengo nada que hacer allí.  
\- ¿John sigue enfadado contigo?  
\- Si, supongo que sí. No hice bien mi trabajo, y su mujer murió. Uno de los míos la mató. Y casi muere él. No puedo culparlo realmente.  
Greg sintió una repentina antipatía por John.  
\- No fue tu culpa.   
\- No importa si lo fue o no. Necesita culpar a alguien. No me importa que sea a mi.   
\- ¿No puede aceptarte en su vida pero puede aceptar que cuides de su hija?  
\- Bueno, la teoría dice que él no sabe que cuido de Rosmund cuando ellos o Molly no pueden. Él lo sabe, por supuesto. Le costó a Sherlock un par de discusiones al principio, pero ahora estamos bien. Ella no le habla de mi o de lo que hacemos cuando salimos, ni de su habitación en la mansión, él no pregunta , yo disfruto de mi tiempo con Rosmund como un día lo hice con mis hermanos y él está tranquilo sabiendo que su hija es querida y protegida. Sherlock está tranquilo y feliz. Es un buen acuerdo, Gregory.  
Por alguna razón, a Greg le costaba aceptar que aquello estuviera bien, pero debía reconocer que todos parecían contentos con las cosas tal y como estaban. Sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta y decidió que si todos habían dado un paso hacia adelante, él también debería hacerlo.   
\- Te he echado de menos.   
Mycroft lo miró, una mirada suave que hizo girar su estómago.  
\- Podrías haberme llamado.  
Su pulso se aceleró.  
\- ¿Me habrías contestado?  
\- Siempre te he contestado, Gregory. Puede que te haya ocultado cosas, o que no siempre pudiera responder a tus preguntas, pero nunca he dejado de contestarte.  
Greg lo consideró un momento, pensó cuántas veces había deseado levantar el teléfono y oír su voz al otro lado, aunque fuera solo un momento. De repente parecía tan simple...  
\- ¿Y qué te habría dicho?  
\- Bueno, creo que esas cosas empiezan con un "hola..."  
Greg sonrió, pero ya no tuvieron tiempo para más. El carrusel se había detenido y Rosmund se lanzaba a los brazos de Mycroft, que la cogió sin esfuerzo.  
\- ¿¡Me has visto girar, tío Mycroft! ? ¡Ha sido genial! ¿Podemos tomar algodón de azúcar ahora? ¡Y luego podemos ir a las casetas de tiro! Tío Greg, el tío Mycroft es el mejor tirador del mundo. Siempre me consigue peluches y juguetes, derriba todas las latas.  
Greg miró a la pareja, aún sonriendo. Mycroft le devolvió una sonrisa divertida.  
\- Si, al fin mis años de entrenamiento y trabajo de campo tienen sentido. Sabía que algún día servirían para algo.  
Mientras se alejaba de la atracción, Greg no pudo evitar pensar que sus vidas habían sido algo así como ese carrusel: años dando lo que parecían vueltas en círculo sin sentido, y ahora todo parecía estar en su lugar.   
Esa noche llamaría a Mycroft sólo para decir "hola", y vería a dónde iban a partir de ahí. Lejos, si la mirada del analista era algo en lo que confiar, y solía serlo. Tal vez una cena, tal vez más ferias con Rossie. Lo que era seguro es que nunca olvidaría ese día libre en el que decidió dar un paseo por la feria.


End file.
